


And Banish The Thoughts Of Day

by FactorialRabbits



Series: The Miles To Go Before We Sleep [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: In the morning, the forces of the Elves shall make the final push towards Angband. Celebrimbor waits up for his King to return to bed.





	And Banish The Thoughts Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing that I've been working on for a while but is mostly just fluffy fluff, sharing beds and tents and stuff.

It was late. In the morning, the elves would march to their victory or their doom. Celebrimbor had said all he could offer, before retreating back to Gil-Galad's tent; when your campaign had lasted this long, there was no point in not sharing. That it was far further than the tents assigned to the smiths from the healers quarters, where one could still hear the screams of those injured in the last battle, was only a significant part of his reasoning.

The fact Celebrimbor had availed himself of the High Kings' bed whilst said High King was discussing tactics late into the night with the other was neither here nor there.

He looked around, habitually checking on everything. Elros, Elrond and Erestor lay curled on the softest rug anyone could find - the twins bundled tightly into one another, grasping desperately to each other and even as they peacefully slept, whilst Erestor kept his watchful and hawkish gaze over the shadows flickering outside. It was the sort of thing that happened when you had both the High King of the Noldor in Middle Earth and the twins in one place. The twins, who were holders of or heirs to more titles than anyone cared really to count, but everyone wished to claim.

The rug was their fault, really. It had mysteriously arrived in their tent not long after Gil-Galad had loudly pointed out that current plans for sleeping arrangements had the Chieftain of all three houses of the Edain and his heir - while nobody was entirely certain which twin should have which position, everyone seemed to agree it was one of them - not to mention youngest Princes of Thingol's line, sleeping either on the bare ground or in his bed. Even the Noldor had not found that especially funny, no matter how close they all were.

Still, the twins were hesitant to sleep with Oropher and his family in the next tent over - the gap between the tents marking where the Noldor and Sindar camps met - and aunt Galadriel was holding fort on Balar whilst the army was marching.

No elf liked the fact the twins marched with the army, but they were fully adult to the Edain. Fully adult, and having been acting as chieftain together for nearly forty years. For more than half of their young lives. To Celebrimbor's eyes, they were both child and adult in the oddest and least predictable of ways, just as they were mortal and elf.

His reflections were interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he found his king smiling down at him.

"And what's a Fëanorian doing in the King's bed?" the teasing tone hid intense grief and anxiety.

"Warming it for you, Lord-mine. Just as my uncle did for his king before me," Celebrimbor gave him a sleepy grin back, shuffling over to make space.

Gil-Galad had no hesitation about stripping off the last of his clothes crawling into the bed beside him. After a few moments of snuggling down he commented, "very warm. Your service has been noted."

"Oh, good," acting on the memory of many long nights of cold, Celebrimbor curled closer to Gil-Galad. "You won't mind me stealing your heat then?"

"Not at all," the King yawned.

"Go to sleep; we'll be busy in the morning."

"I know," Gil-Galad sighed. "I know..."

The silence was long, to the point Celebrimbor assumed Gil-Galad had fallen asleep. He pulled himself a little closer, and leant up to whisper in his ear.

"Please... Please... Don't die on me?" Celebrimbor's whispered words were filled with fear; so much had already been lost... To fall at the final hurdle was still a worrying possibility.

"I promise," Gil-Galad replied, voice low and soft and quiet enough not to disturb the sleeping Peredhel. Celebrimbor flinched a little as a hand came to rest in the small of his back, then lent closer; he had not expected a reply. "... You promise the same?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask..."

Celebrimbor wondered if Gil-Galad was finally going to kiss him, then. But when no further gesture came, Celebrimbor allowed the disappointment, yet Gil-Galad's warmth and present heartbeat, to lull him almost all the way to sleep.

When Gil-Galad's fingers began to card his hair, he looked up with tired eyes. Gil-Galad did not even appear to realise Celebrimbor was listening.

"Once all this is over," Gil-Galad murmured, eyes squinting as though trying to peer into the distance. Into the far west. "Once we return to Aman, and no longer need two kings, let us run away together."

Celebrimbor's tired brain could not quite work out what mad scheme Gil-Galad was formulating, so he simply furrowed his expression at him.

Gil-Galad could not possibly have noticed, but continued none the less, "We shall run away. Get a tiny cottage in the woods. You can have a forge out the back, and I can hunt our food... Family can visit, when they're reborn and want to, but otherwise it'll just be us and peace. Abandon our responsibilities and finally live for ourselves."

"Just not all the family at the same time..." Celebrimbor hid his smile against Gil-Galad's chest.

Gil-Galad started and looked down at Celebrimbor, "only if you would like to, of course."

"Traditionally," Celebrimbor snuggled a little closer. "You would marry me before we moved in together."

"Traditionally," Gil-Galad retorted. "I should court you before proposing marriage. Not to mention, you are already in my bed."

"Well, maybe once the war is over you should ask to court me then..." Celebrimbor pressed a cheek to Gil-Galad's cheek, but no more.

"Maybe once we get to Aman I will," Gil-Galad smiled his response.

"I think I would like that."

"I think I would like that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Except of course we know they won't get to Aman anytime soon. Which could cause a hiccup in their plan.


End file.
